Of Flowers and First Meetings
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: A flower foreshadowed the meaning of their first meeting. [SasuIno]


**Title: _Of Flowers and First Meetings_**

**By: _Goth-Punk88_ **

**Series: Naruto. **

**Genre: General – Romance. **

**Pairing: SasuIno. **

**A/N's:** This is my entry for the Christmas related contest we're having at the SasuIno FC from NarutoForums. Don't hesitate to go and check up the other entries, as well! There is amazing fanart that are worth to take a look at it.

Also, I didn't have a beta read for this so... if you notice a mistake, please point it out to me by a review so I can get to fix it as soon as possible.

Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **No Naruto does not belong to me... I wish it did though. NaruSaku and SasuIno would be more than canon already.

**Summary: **A flower foreshadowed the meaning of their first meeting. [SasuIno

* * *

"_I know it's not much, but.." _

_"…It's alright" _

_"Really?!—I mean; I'm glad you liked it!" _

_"…Yeah" _

_"Well.. I've gotta go. Happy Christmas!" _

_"…Ino?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"…Thank you"_

* * *

A sad sigh echoed through the empty flower shop, before submerged in complete silent except for the faint sounds of the raindrops against the window glass.

Her brow was frowned softly, barely; more of being in deep thought that of any kind of anger she may be feeling. Anger was the last emotion on her mind, right then; even though a part of her didn't hesitate in reminding her that it should be the first emotion she ought to be feeling.

But it was just hard—_she told herself, quietly_—to concentrate on being mad, when what she truly felt was sadness. A deep, soul-consuming sadness that left her feeling cold and empty whenever it crawled over her; whenever it beat her defenses and managed to finally get to her.

It always happened whenever they reached that time of the year; it always happened whenever the first snow started to fall, and the decorations started to be placed upon the houses, turning them into a colorful mess of deep reds and light greens.

Whenever a new year came, and an old one passed by. Whenever she remembered. Whenever she couldn't _help_ but to dwell on those memories she always tried hard to keep locked inside the deepest parts of her mind; so they wouldn't get to her.

But she had already learnt better than to try to fight the feelings, the memories when that time of the year arrived at her doorstep.

It had been nine years already—_three since he left, and six since it all started. _

And it still wasn't quite the same.

* * *

She stretched and stretched; her tiny arms going as far as they could, her hands not managing to even brush the soft petals of the flower ahead of her.

It had been a matter of luck, when her eyes had taken a glimpse of the bright flower—the _brightest_ she had ever seen, in fact. And her love for flowers had left her open-mouthed, gaping as she stared at the gorgeous blossom.

The fact that she had found it just when she had given up not knowing what to give her mother as a birthday present had come in handy, as well.

So the next day, brought her to where she was right now. Doing her best to reach the flower, which was calmly laying in one of the highest branches of one of the academy trees. Her small form carefully protected by warm clothes, in order to guard her of the cold breeze that was common on those times of the year.

A stronger push, and she felt the tips of her slim fingers brushing the petals of the flower, her lips instantly spreading in a wide beam; _"Gotcha!"_ Her fingers carefully closed around the flower, softly pulling it away from her secure place on the branch.

She only had a short-lived second to take a closer look at her newest treasure, when a loud crack was heard.

She realized that it had been the branch under her the one that had emitted it, giving away under her weight—_damn those old trees; I was as light as a feather!_—only as she was falling down, her blue eyes wide open with surprise, the scream she would have tried to release strangled in her throat, the sudden loudness of the air being the only sound her taken-aback brain could register as the ground below her became closer and closer.

The rash pain she had expected though, didn't came. Neither did the sickening sound of some of her bones breaking against the hard ground, or the tears that would have probably stained her face as soon as she could get a proper hold of her senses. Instead, what came over her was the sudden smell of cinnamon; soft but overwhelming all the same, slightly mixed with the traces of the odor of clean-clothes.

The next thing her senses noticed was that her body was against something warm, and soft. That _something_ was tickling at her cheeks and forehead, and that she was still hanging in the air—this time though, at a much lower, and _safer_ distance from the ground.

_"Hey, be careful there!" _

The voice is undoubtfully young, and male. Containing a mixture between aggravation, and amusement, so that Ino couldn't really define just _which_ one should she listen to.

_"You could have broken something, you know?" _

He adds, a few seconds later after realizing that Ino was still much too shaken to be able to produce a coherent answer whatsoever to his previous comment, and carefully twists her small form a little in his arms, so they could take a better view at each other.

Cerulean meets obsidian.

And Ino's breath, which was just starting to regularize, gets caught in her chest once again.

She had seen the boy before; of course she had. He was an _Uchiha_, the boy who didn't talk much at class but that always managed to get high grades. To whose father her dad had waved in the ceremony of welcome of the Academy.

She remembered him, quite clearly. But she had never been able to watch him as close as she was doing right then, and so never had the chance to notice just how beautiful his eyes were—_the lightest traces of grey, drowning in the deepest traces of black_. Or just how beautiful _he_ was, period.

Somewhere amidst her hassle, Ino took note of the fact that she had never been this speechless over a mere boy before. No matter how close to him she was, or if he had just saver her from a very hurtful fall or not.

"_Something the matter? Did you hurt yourself or something?"_

One of his eyebrows is arched, his lips twisting on a barely noticeable pout, his brow furrowed; and it's there when Ino finally comes back to her senses.

_"N-No, I'm alright" _She nods, for good measure, "_Thanks to you"_

His arms twist once again, and this time, her toes meet the ground; his arms leaving her form and coming instead to rest inside his pockets. He sends a nonchalant shrug in her direction, "_Don't worry about it. But be more careful next time, we're still new at the academy and it's obvious you still do not have reflexes as sharp as to avoid a fall like that one"_

Something inside her twitched—she had a good suspicion that it was probably her pride. And like happened most of the time, she wasn't able to control her own mouth as the words flew through it; "_As if _you_ would have been able to avoid it"_

_Ohh smooth Ino. Smooth. That's just the right kind of thanks you had to give to the cute boy who just saved you._

Sasuke raises both eyebrows this time, something akin to an smirk possessing his thin lips. "_Perhaps. I've had a lot of practice on that sort of thing, you know?"_

Ino huffs, and turns around, crossing her arms over her chest with indignation—and conveniently forgetting all about the reprimand she just gave herself. "_Right. Because _I_ haven't"_

"_It certainly did not look like it" _She sends a heated glare in his direction, and Sasuke closes his eyes, snorting, "_Just what were you doing up there, anyway?"_

That's right!

_The flower!_

Blue eyes widen with surprise, as the reason of why she was placing herself in danger in the first place returns to her mind. She feels the soft friction of the flower against her right hand, and realizes that her fist was closed.

She can fill her insides freeze, her teeth gritting inside her mouth.

"_What do you have there?"_ Comes his somewhat curious voice from the side, and she raises her troubled eyes from her still clenched fist only to find him giving her hand a curious look.

_Nothing_. _I have nothing. The flower is probably ruined, anyway_

But instead of speaking, she takes a deep intake of breath, and slowly starts to loosen up her fingers, her eyes apprehensive of what they might find; she turns away at the last second, and as the soft breeze meets her palm, she half-expects to feel the remains of the flower fly away from her.

"_That's a really pretty flower"_

It's what she hears instead.

She turns her head around, unbelieving; and what she finds makes a grin come over her lips. The flower was intact, _somehow_. The white border just as pure, and the magenta-ish petals still complete, just as soft. She doesn't know how the flower managed to survive the pressure of her fist, and she wonders if perhaps the reason was that the flower was just as special as she believed it was—but whatever the reason, she was grateful that her efforts weren't ruined by her lack of care, and quick temper.

"_It is, isn't it?" _The grin has widened even more by the moment she raises her face to meet his eyes. "_This is my special flower!"_

"That's_ what you were trying to get, by climbing the tree?"_ Ino nods, grinning still; and Sasuke looks surprised for a second, before chuckling, his eyes closing and his lips once again adapting the small smile he seemed to like using so much. "_Heh, it must be _really_ special if you were willing to risk yourself like that just for it"_

"_It is! It's for my mom's birthday—it's today, and I didn't know what to get her"_ Ino's grin becomes an affectionate smile, as her mom's smiling face comes to her mind, "_She adores flowers, and we don't have this one in the shop. I'm sure she'll be happy when she sees it" _

Still smiling, Sasuke nods, before turning around, his hands still on his pockets. "_Heh, wish your mother a happy birthday from me, then"_ Are his words, as he starts walking, probably going to wherever it was he was going to before he was ambushed by the blonde's little predicament.

"_Hey, wait!"_

Ino isn't sure of just _what_ she was trying to win by yelling at him to stop, but as he does, and stands there waiting for her to talk, she decides to go with the first thing that comes to her mind.

"_Happy Christmas, Sasuke-kun!"_

Are her eloquent words.

Two seconds after, Sasuke starts walking once again; and she's just about to start reprimanding herself at her lack of creativity, when the boy turns to look over his shoulder, a small grin being all too visible to the blonde.

"_Happy Christmas for you too, Ino"_

And she can only stand there, dumbfounded, staring at the boy's retreating back.

Just _when_ had he learnt her name, anyway?

* * *

_That new year, things were different for Ino. _

_An unexpected resolution made it to the top 5 of her list, and as she closed her eyes and closed the envelope containing her list, she couldn't help but wish to do her best to fulfill it. _

_To fulfill them all, but _specially_ that one. _

_She started to work on it, since the first day the Academy re-started. She tried everything she could think of in order to fulfill her resolution; in order to get closer to him. _

_In order to get closer to Sasuke. _

_She grinned at him whenever she could, whenever their eyes met; at first, he would blink with surprise, and turn around, dumbfounded by her sudden action. But as time passed, he had started to answer her grins, with small smiles of his own—_smiles that managed to make her heart flutter whenever she saw them_. Sharing her lunch with him, was also a routine she was starting to adore—at least until she realized that it was probably better if she spend her lunch time with Sakura instead, after all, Sasuke _did_ use it to train most of the time, and the pink-haired girl could use her company more._

_Though of course, training with him was also highly helpful—when she managed to get him to agree to train with her, that is._

_And since that day where the boy taught her that amazing shuriken-throwing technique—which he was _still_ learning from his brother—everything went even better. _

_Spending time with him, whenever the Academy's grounds were alone was something that seemed to come natural to both of them. And he had started to look for her, too; from time to time, of course. But she was willing to be more than content with the good start they were having. _

_After all, things were bound to get even better from there. And she was starting to believe that her resolution was just a step away from being accomplished. _

_Until the massacre happened._

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun.." _

_"...Leave me alone" _

_Her voice trembled at the curtness of his words. But she forced herself to stand her ground. _

_"But.. I--" _

_"—**Leave me alone**, Ino" _

_"I… am sorry" _

_There was nothing else to say, she knew. There was nothing else she could possibly do to ease his pain, his heart-break. _

_And so she turned around, and approached the door; all the while clenching her fists thanks to her helplessness, the insides of her eyes starting to burn with unleashed tears. _

"…Being sorry won't bring them back"

* * *

She still can remember the soft, bitter words he whispered as she left the empty classroom. And she still can remember the shame and the grief that possessed her own heart upon hearing them.

From that day onwards, things changed. _For the worst._

She couldn't manage to find the words to go near him anymore; and whenever she decided to at least _try_, girls were already surrounding him.

Just when had he gotten so popular, anyway?

He had always been well known, and respected; both for the clan he came from, as well as his own abilities and high grades. But he had _never_ been this fancied. It was as if most girls only took real notice of him _after_… Ino's insides twisted uncomfortably at the thought.

But even though every time she tried to talk to him he turned his back on her as if he hadn't noticed her approaching; or even though each time their eyes met he turned away, ignored her existence altogether—She _still_ kept trying.

Because in that little time they had spend together—in those few months where she was able to enjoy his company, and share his smiles and his laughter. She became attached.

More attached that she had ever been to something or someone. The attachment she had to Sakura was different—she liked to spend time in the girl's company, to show and teach her those things she knew; to see her growing and growing and shinning more and more day after day. It made her feel _proud_.

But with Sasuke… with Sasuke it was just different.

With Sakura, there wasn't the nervousness or the overwhelming delight at seeing her smile, or the need to look her prettiest, to be her best whenever she was around her. The butterflies and the warmness on her cheeks and chest weren't present, either.

And without realizing it, without noticing it, she found herself craving for his company whenever he wasn't around; daydreaming about their next meeting while she was helping her mom with the flower shop. Cherishing his memory, uncharacteristically blushing at the thought of him and the smiles he gave her.

Or _used_ to give her.

There was just no space for doubt; these feelings she had, the feelings the Uchiha boy made her develop were special. Ino had never felt quite in such a way.

And she still couldn't believe, still couldn't _understand_ how she had fallen in love at such a young age, so _fast_. She had always been quite the realistic girl, choosing to have her father telling her stories about ninjas instead of prince charming and the damsel in distress; never caring all that much about boys, and instead focusing only on those who were truly important to her.

But despite it all, there was not a single doubt on her mind—_on her heart_—that what she felt inside every time their eyes met, was love.

Pure, blossoming, untainted _love_.

A love that made her sad, and filled her heart with longing nonetheless.

And as an attempt to quiet it all, to reduce the longing and the pain her young heart was not yet used to feeling; she would not stop on her attempts to break through those spiteful walls he had built around himself in a sad attempt to protect his already broken heart.

* * *

_That Christmas, she spent the whole morning looking for him, with one of her small hands safely held against her chest; a soft blush—_thanks to the cold wind, or perhaps thanks to the erratic beatings of her heart_—coloring her otherwise pale cheeks. _

_Somehow, it didn't surprise her when she found him in the training grounds of the academy; a set of shuriken steadily held in one hand, while other was neatly stuck in one of the trees. She did, though, scold herself inwardly for not thinking of looking for him there first; she could have saved so much time. _

_Still, she pushed the thought away and instead focused on taking a deep breath to regain her composure, and to get her voice to not reflect the tiredness that running around the village had inflicted upon her. Of course, avoiding sounding too nervous was also one of her goals. _

_But was there really any need to be nervous? _

_It was true they didn't speak like they used to, and that the record of words they had said at each other during the lasts few months of the year was a mind-blowing five; but still, he was the same Sasuke, right? _

No. He wasn't.

_Denying it had worked at first, but she had never been a girl who liked to live in lies. It was best to face the truth and to live with it once and for all. Even if it hurt. _

_And oh, did it _hurt

_But even if he wasn't the same Sasuke, _she_ was still the same Ino. _

_And that was something she _needed_ him to realize, in order to try and recover whatever was left of the bond they had been starting to form. She needed him to realize that there was no need to guard himself from her, because she would never hurt him. Anything but that. _

_That was the reason of why she had been planning this encounter the whole week; the reason of why she had woken up extra early that day knowing well that Sasuke would be up early, too. Extra early to go and look for the perfect— _

"—What are you doing here?"

_Damn. _

_In her plans, wasn't she supposed to be the one approaching him and not the other way around?. Good job, Ino. _

_"…_A 'Hi there, Ino. How are you this fine morning'_ Could be in order, you know? If you remember my name, that is" There is an all too noticeable bitterness that manages to creep onto her words, but the truth is she doesn't make that much efforts to keep it concealed. _

_"..Hn, whatever" _

_Ino can't help but to snort, "And you're just as nice as always, I see. Though that may be stretching it a little—you were not _always_ like this" _

_"And you were not always this annoying" _

_The warning glare he sends to her over his shoulder makes her freeze, faintly. _Did he really _mean_ what he just said?

_Ino's mouth started to move on its own. _

_"Look who's talking. The boy who cannot put three words together because his world may fall apart" She's glaring, too. And perhaps being a little too obnoxious, messing with things that aren't really her problem—but she _is_ annoyed, and she can't help it. _

_Sasuke's glare intensifies, but he turns around, focusing on his shuriken once again. Ino can see the tension on his shoulders, though. "Says the girl who cannot close her mouth for a minute even if her life depended on it" _

_She clenches her right fist—her left one staying carefully devoid of any oppression. Just when had she got this angry? Had it always been in her plans to spill out to him the remarks that she had been dying to say? _

_"Says the boy who's not willing to open his eyes and see past the four walls he has locked himself in!" _

_"What I see or don't want to see, it's none of your business, Ino—" _

_Oh, but she wouldn't let him finish. He had already gotten her steamed enough. _

_"—Do you really think that there's nothing else to life for anymore, Sasuke? Do you really think that your world has ended?!" Briefly, she realizes that perhaps it would be better to stop right then. Before she said something she could regret. _

_But Ino had never been too good at stopping her pride, her _heart_ from talking when they started. _

_"Look at you! You're alone, and all because you want to! Do you really think your parents would have wanted that?!" _

_The words die at the throat, as realization dawns as if a bucket of freezing water had just been emptied on her; and she can only stand there, dumbfounded at her own idiocy and selfishness. _

_"Sasuke, I'm sorr--" _

_"_Don'tInoDon't._ I've had it with you and being sorry" His voice is cold—the coldest tone she had ever heard him use with her. His words are harsh—they struck a chord deep inside her, and something quite _broke_. And his eyes; the glare, the obvious angriness present in those eyes she loved so much almost made her give an step back. _

_She had closed the line. She had closed it, and there was no turning back anymore. _

_She had no right to tell those things to him, even though they were true—even though she meant every word she said. _

_It just wasn't fair to him; the loss was still too recent, the wounds were still too fresh. _

_Was this the way she planned on getting closer to him? Was this the way she had planned this day to go? Why couldn't she manage to keep her emotions in check whenever he was around? _

_And now she had hurt him… and made him mad at her. _

_"Sasuke-kun I just.. I didn't mean--" _

_"—_Yes you did_. You _know_ you did. So what's the point of apologizing? Hypocritical much?" He turns around to face her fully now, and the freezing-cold smirk he's forcing to curve his lips made something start breaking inside her again. Still, she can feel the hot burning of anger starting to corrode her body. _

_"Meaning them doesn't mean that I'm not sorry for saying them. I never meant to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I--" _

_"Hurt? Who said I was hurt?" He snorts, his shoulders jolting backwards due to the sudden movement and apparent mirth he was being victim of; his next words are voiced in a vicious tone that sends her over the edge. "Do you really think that _you_ really can have _that_ much influence on me, Ino?" He snorts once again, and makes a pause, letting the words sink in, "Then let me be the one to get you out of your little fantasy. I.don't.give.a.damn. Not about your thoughts, and not about anyone else's" _

_Her mother always said that Ino was a really emotional person. And right then, Ino couldn't help but to agree. It was impressive how her anger could calm down in such a swift way, only to be replaced by her heart being squeezed inside her chest. Tightly, painfully; it was slowly starting to become difficult to breath, and the burning sting of tears behind her eyes was starting to blurry her vision. _

_Perhaps, that was the reason of why she didn't notice Sasuke's smirk slowly starting to fade from his lips. _

_"…Do you know why I came here?" She asks, softly, when she manages to find her voice and is sure it won't break on her; finally getting ride of the oppressing silence that had spread around them. _

_"…Why?" His voice is soft, too. Surprisingly so; There were no traces of the angry, freezing tone he had used just moments ago. And something inside her found relief in that simple fact. _

_She smiles, gently. _

_"…Do you know what today is?" The blonde raises her blue eyes from the ground, once again focusing them on the boy standing a few feet ahead of her. The shine of unleashed tears is obvious, she knows—but for some reason or another, she doesn't find it that uncomfortable to allow herself to be vulnerable in front of him. _

_He doesn't answer; she didn't really expect him to. So she answers for him. "…Today is the day we meet. Exactly a year ago" _

_"It's.. quite unlike me, I know. But I couldn't help but… to consider this day special, you know? Like.. a birthday of some sorts, but _more_ special" She adverts her eyes once again, ashamed, finding the enough strength to show him a weak grin "…I really didn't want to screw it up. Heh, I guess Shikamaru was right; My mouth _can_ be a little too big, sometimes" _

_He keeps silent, once again. And Ino doesn't know if she's disappointed, or merely resigned. _

_She sighs, and takes a deep intake of breath once again. _

_There was nothing else she could do there. It was time to go home. _

_And she was just about to do just that, when his voice made her stop dead in her tracks, blue eyes widened with surprise. _

_"…What do you have there?" _

_It's just a whisper, but she hears it all too clearly. They are just words, but they mean the world to her—the memories flow in her head and suddenly, everything around her is spinning, her vision once again blurred by tears. _

_She's grinning brightly as she raises her left hand, finally bringing their attention to the magenta-ish item lying atop her open palm. _

_"..That's.. a really pretty flower" _

_The soft tone of his voice makes her heart beat even wilder. _

"It is, isn't it?"_ She has to make a pause, in order to stop the tears from falling. _"This is my special flower"

"It must… be really special"

_Ino finally opens her eyes, and cerulean meets obsidian once again. There's something shinning in his orbs, making them tremble with emotions she couldn't ever remember seeing in them, but that make her feel so much warmer… she had almost forgotten how amazing his eyes looked when they reflected his soul. _

_"It is" Her grin becomes a soft smile, as the scene finally starts to take its own form. "I found it here, a year ago. My mom told me it is a Gloxinia, and that they were very rare in this village; we started to raise a few in our shop that same year" _

_"Do you know what it means, Sasuke-kun?" _

_He stares at her for a few moments, as if afraid to move. As if any sudden move would ruin the scene; but he overcomes his fear, and the shake of his head is slow and barely noticeable. _

_Ino sees it though, and her smile widens, a soft blush starting to color her cheeks. _

_"It means 'Love at first sight'. I didn't know what else to get you… nothing else would have the same meaning" _

_It feels as if a burden has been lifts off from her shoulders, as she speaks. And it surprises her to not feel as embarrassed as she thought she would be, with her indirect confession. The meanings behind her words. She knows that Sasuke had caught on them, too. _

_The expression in his face said it all. _

_And so she gives a step forward; and then another, an another. Until the distance between them is instead resumed to mere inches, the grin still shinning brightly on her face as she extends her hand forward, placing the gloxinia on Sasuke's reach. _

_The boy hesitates, taking his time to advert his eyes from hers; and then staring instead at the flower on her hand. He gives it a long stare, long and hard; but Ino is patient, and doesn't push him. She knows he doesn't need the pressure, he would accept things at their own time. _

_So when she sees his hand moving forward—slowly, tentatively, she can't help but widen her grin. The almost deliberate brushing of his fingers against the palm of her hand lingering and sending butterflies all over her body, making her slightly lightheaded as she starts saying her next words. _

_"I know it's not much, but…" _

_ "…It's alright" _

_The happiness she feels at his little reassurance is indescribable. _

_"Really?!—I mean," She clears her throat, trying vain to hide some of the excitement filling her veins. Hell, she still had some pride to maintain, didn't she?—The smirk that was starting to curve the edges of Sasuke's thin lips though, almost made her wish to just give up on maintaining her facade for a little while, as long as it meant amusing him. "I'm glad you liked it!" _

_"…Yeah" His eyes are still focused on the flower, lying now on his palm. And Ino stood there—taking in the image of the boy observing the flower so intently, the barest hints of content lightening his expression—for a long moment. _

_But no matter how much she wished to just stay there, carving his expression on her memory—god knew when she would be able to see him with any expression at all once again—she knew that there was something awaiting for her at home, and there was no way she would be late for her mother's birthday. _

_So, she forced herself to close her eyes, and grin. _

_"Well.. I've gotta go." She waits a few moments, but he doesn't make any signals of saying anything, so she does her best to shrug it off and turns around, keeping her grin in place. "Happy Christmas!" _

_She's almost passed the tree where they first met, when she hears his voice. _

_"…Ino?" _

_She stops. But doesn't turn around. _

_"Yeah?" _

_Sasuke keeps silent; for so long, that Ino actually thinks that he regretted whatever it was he was about to say. One part of her wants to turn around and look at him; to turn around and try to see just _what_ was on his mind. But the other reminds her that she has to give him time, and that she already screw up once; there's no need to push things. She could wait. _

_But the silence breaks just as she's about to give a step forwards and keep walking. _

_"…Thank you" _

_It's as if in slow motion, the way her eyes widen and she starts to turn around; her heart beating so loudly inside her chest that she becomes deaf to everything and everyone around her—everything but him. _

_She catches a glimpse of his smile, just as he turns around. _

_"..And happy Christmas to you too. Wish your mother a happy birthday from me" _

_And Ino's knees go weak, as she watches him leave. The need to burst out laughing out of sheer happiness becoming all too great. _

* * *

That was the first present she gave him on that day; but from then onwards, it became a tradition for her, to search for him that Christmas morning, and give him some kind of flower.

Any that represented the way she was feeling about him; the way she had been feeling about him through that year.

So far, pink Zinnias had been in the list; as well as red Tulips, Primroses, and a white Lilac. She still could clearly remember the snort he couldn't quite contain when she gave him the Tuberose she had been taking care of for the previous weeks.

That year, she had been planning on giving him a peach Rose. It had taken her a few months to decide if that was the right choice, but as that time of the year neared and neared, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and deliver the message to home more clearly. After all, there had been five years already—seven since the day they first met, and it was about time he started to consider things more thoroughly. They _were_ on that age, after all.

Shamefully, the rose stayed on the counter of her flower-shop that year; along with the card she had finally gotten herself to write.

* * *

Three years later, she thinks she knows which flower she's going to give him when she sees him again.

Every year, the same flower is ready to be cut and delivered. So far though, there had been no need.

And so the yellow rose always grew, and shined more brightly than the others around it; only to wither and die, without meeting its destination.

Ino was already used to it; used to it all. But that didn't mean it hurt less. That didn't mean it made the weight on her soul and heart lighter; or her longing less consuming.

If anything, it made it all _worse_.

But Ino knew there was nothing she could do; Naruto and Sakura had failed already, what chance did _she_ have?—So the only thing she's able to do is sigh, sadly, and listen to it echo through the empty flower shop; oddly reflecting the way she was feeling inside.

Only to then get up from the counter, grabbing the tail of the yellow rose softly between her fingertips; turning around the sign on the door, signaling instead that the shop was closed. Her blue eyes linger on the raining outside for an instant, before a new sigh makes its way to her lips.

_How depressing. Just perfect to match my mood._

And as the flower hits the depths of the trashcan, she doesn't even turn back.

The door closes behind her.

Fierce rain hits her face, despite the umbrella she was carrying; and she damns the weather for making everything harder. She was in a hurry, damnit; her mother's birthday party was just about to start, and she still had something to do.

A little something that had become her tradition ever since 3 years ago; a little something that she felt was the only thing she could do for him who went away.

A sudden rush of wind picks up around her, and the rain soaks her whole.

And she curses, inwardly.

_I've hated this year. I can't wait until it's over._

* * *

Thankfully, the rain has stopped somewhat as she kneels down, carefully passing her hand over the stone and brushing off the dirtiness that had gotten all over it thanks to the sudden rain.

She stares at the inscriptions for a few moments, before smiling softly, laying down the flowers she had taken with her from the shop, managing to keep them somewhat dry by keeping them inside her jacket.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner…" She whispered to them, even though she knew she wouldn't be getting any answers. It was something she just had grown used to do with the pass of time; "I had to finish a few things over at the shop, and well… I guess I also waited, for a little while"

_"…Who am I kidding?" _

Her smile turns bitter, and her burrow frowns softly; she shrugs though, trying to pull away the sadness trying to overcome her. "I sometimes don't know why I try so hard, really"

"…He better appreciate it, as soon as he gets his sorry ass back—And no, I _don't_ give a damn that I'm insulting him in front of you. You know he deserves it"

She grins briefly, and stretches tiredly, before standing up. Her eyes focus on the stone once again, longingly reading the surname carved on it, and dwelling on the memories it brought her.

_Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Mikoto _

_"Konoha's fire burnt brighter thanks to them. And today, their fire extinguished. May they rest in peace" _

When she turns around, her grin is a pained smile instead, and there are emotions swirling in her eyes that she couldn't dare to show not even when no one was truly there to see them.

"Take care of your son for me"

Was her whisper, as she opened the umbrella, and started walking again.

* * *

Miles away from Konohagakure no Sato, in a darker and lonelier village; a group of five teens sat together, by a fire, each one of them surrounded in thick coats in order to protect themselves from the cold wind that always seemed to hit that zone.

The stillness of the place is suddenly broken by a loud yawn; and then the splashing sound of wood hitting water.

"Don't you know how to yawn with your damn mouth closed?! You're such a jackass!"

"Shut up, witch. As if you had any manners yourself. Besides," Suigetsu smirks at seeing Karin's eyebrow twitching; "It's not as if there was any woman here, so there's no need to act all gentlemanly"

"WHY YOU IDI--"

"Guys…"

"_Stop it_. You two" The new piece of wood she had picked from the ground falls from Karin's hands, as soon as the coldly-spoken command fills their ears.

"Heh Sasuke, I thought the cat had eaten your tongue" As if to demonstrate something, Suigetsu licks his lips with his. Juugo rolls his eyes at his teammate's childishness, and hugs his legs more closely to his chest. Karin, though, keeps silent.

She had to agree with Suigetsu—not that she would ever admit it, though. Sasuke had been acting weird all week; but he had been weirder than ever that day. The only words he had spoken to them where to command where to go, and when to stop; but no other words had come from his mouth.

Karin was already used to Sasuke's silence; she had known him for a few years now, and she knew that he was of the silent type—hell, she _liked_ that. It was a nice change from annoying idiots like Suigetsu. But still, it was a _little_ too much, even to Sasuke.

But for some reason or another, Karin hadn't had the courage to interrupt whatever it was he was thinking, as he watched the moon shinning brightly above them; his raven hair being softly brushed by the breeze. And for a long moment, as she stared at him, she wished she could trade her chakra tracking abilities, for the simple chance of reading his mind.

And if she could, somehow, manage to make that trade; manage to get into his thoughts. She would see him remembering—against his better judgment, against his will, how a blonde girl fell from the sky into his arms, exactly nine years ago.

She would also see him wondering, briefly, just like he did every year, just _what would it have been this time? _

Perhaps a pink heather?

And if he was honest with himself, he perhaps would admit; that a yellow rose was what he had been wishing for all along.

- -

* * *

**Owari**

The idea came at me at a random moment, and I surprisingly manage to develop it a little more xD Hope it at least looks decent enough. Also, apologies for any OCCness you may have seen while reading it.

Here's the meaning of the flowers I used, btw, because I find those silly details to be quite important xD

**Gloxinia**: _Love at first sight. _

**Pink Zinnia: **_Lasting Affection. _

**Red Tulips: **_Believe me. Declaration of Love. _

**Primroses: **_Young love. I cannot live without you. _

**White Lilac: **_Majesty and Purity. _

**Tuberose:**_ Dangerous Pleasures. _

**Peach Rose:**_ Let's get together. _

**Yellow Rose:**_ Welcome back. Remember me. _

As always, I love to read your reviews, so please don't hesitate on leaving them!


End file.
